Square One
by Jules Rules
Summary: Uma briga os separa, uma conversa evitada os afasta mais, uma tentativa de reparo de erros parece piorar, mas pelo menos eles chegam a conversar...!SUMÁRIO BAKA!...HPDM, SONGFIC!


**Song Fic Harry e Draco – Slash/Yaoi**

**Música: Square One s2**

**Participação Especial: Hermione Grange, Ron Weasley**

**Participação Crucial: Edwiges**

****

**_Square One - O Ponto Inicial, Estaca Zero!_**

**-Pare! Eu mandei parar!**

**-Me deixa! Me esquece! O que sabe sobre mim hein? Nada não é mesmo?**

**-Draco volte aqui! Volte aqui!**

**-E não me de ordens!**

Observou o loiro correr para o meio da estrada de terra, para um lugar que sequer sabiam onde daria.

Virou-se na direção oposta e começou a caminhar.

-Afinal, qualé o problema dele? – questinou-se

Bufou irritado. Olhou para trás e viu que o Draco já desaparecera, ou correra bastante, ou havia aparatado.

-E o que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui?

Mentalizou o local para onde queria ir e estalou os dedos.

**You're in control**

Você está no controle

**Is there anywhere you wanna go?**

Há algum lugar onde você queira ir?

**You're in control**

Você está no controle

**Is there anything you wanna know?**

Há algo que você queira saber?

**The future's for discovering**

O futuro é para ser descoberto

**The space in which we travel in**

O espaço em que viajamos

-Harry! Não te esperávamos por hoje aqui... – Hermione foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto. – Problemas? – questionou ao notar a varinha que trazia em mãos.

-Sim muitos! Posso ficar aqui hoje?

-Claro que pode, vou ajeitar o quarto.

-Não precisa...

A garota ignorou-o e subiu o pequeno lance de escadas que dava para o segundo andar de sua casa. Ouviu-a falar com alguém, e poucos minutos depois Ron surgira para cumprimentá-lo.

-Quando ela disse que não "esperavam" por mim hoje soube que também estava aqui.

-A gente sente a sua falta cara! – disse o ruivo abraçando-o.

-Também sinto a de vocês... Mas, você sabe que a distância é necessária...

-É... Sei! – teve que concordar.

-Já está pronto, deite-se a hora que quiser. – disse ela de volta a sala. – Quer comer algo?

-Não, mas obrigado. Bom, acho que vou deitar agora...

-Mas já? Mal chegou...

-Deixei-o descansar Ron, amanhã pela manhã conversamos okay?

O ruivo manteve-se calado, Harry sorriu e foi até a amiga.

-Não muda não é mesmo?

-Eu ou ele?

-Serve pros dois, mas falo de você...

-Continuaria gostando de mim se eu mudasse?

-Humm... – pensou. – Não!

-Certo... Algo mais precisa ser dito? – sorriu vitoriosa.

-Sim... Boa noite.

Deu-lhe um barulhento beijo no rosto e um tapinha no ombro de Ron ao passar por ele.

-Juízo, não quero me tornar padrinho antes do tempo... – zombou.

Colocou o pé na escada e deixou que a máscara caisse. O sorriso que distribuia para os amigos tornou a dar lugar ao conflito e a preocupação.

Subiu lentamente os degraus e entrou no quarto. Largou a varinha e a capa, deitou-se na cama e encarou o teto por um longo tempo. Draco não saia de sua cabeça...

-Onde você está?

Virou-se para a janela semi-aberta, por onde filetes de luar iluminavam o quarto modesto, arejado e confortável. Edwiges aproximava-se ao longe, sua penagem branca tomava um tom azulado que brilhava ao cair da noite. Levantou-se preguiçosamente e se debruçou na janela...

-Oi meu amor... – disse a ela, que lhe deu afetuosas bicadas no dedo. – Pode achar ele para mim? Pode?

A coruja soltou um pio baixinho, que indicava que faria o que lhe fora pedido, e tornou a mergulhar na escuridão da noite.

Harry voltou à cama, deitou-se de bruços e apoiou a cabeça nos braços. Consultava regularmente o relógio de pulso, irritando-se cada vez que notava que não haviam passado nada mais que dez minutos.

A coruja voltou algumas horas depois carregando uma semente na boca e foi muito elogiada por ter cumprido sua singela tarefa. Prometeu-lhe um rato gordo no dia seguinte, vestiu sua capa, embainhou a varinha, escreveu um rápido bilhete para a amiga e aparatou.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminhava pela mata no breu absoluto. Galhos e folhas secas quebravam sob a sola de suas botas. Chegou à beira de um lago, onde os contornos de Draco já podiam ser vistos...

-Meio frio para acampar não acha? – disse observando as pequenas nuvens brancas que saiam de sua boca ao falar.

-Não me venha com ironias Potter! O que quer? – perguntou friamente.

-Conversar...

-Não temos nada a dizer um para o outro. – ficou de pé e começou a caminhar pela margem do lago.

-Será que ao menos uma vez na vida pode deixar a sua criança de lado e fazer jus à idade que tem? – exasperou-se. – Será que ao menos uma vez pode agir como homem e enfrentar a situação ao invés de fugir dela?

**-Não me desafie!** – virou-se apontando a varinha para Harry.

-Vai me agourar? Como fez da última vez?

**-Cala a boca!**

-Ou quem sabe me amaldiçoar? Você gostaria mais de me ver agonizando não gostaria?

**-Cala a boca!** – apertou a varinha entre os dedos.

**-Quem sabe não lhe apeteça mais ver o filete verde da maldição imperdoável combinado com o verde dos meus olhos?**

**-CALA A BOCA!** – Draco girou a varinha e lançou o moreno alguns metros para trás.

Harry se levantou com um certo esforço e Draco soltou varinha no chão.

-Me... Me desculpe. – aproximou-se e abraçou-o, não recebendo o mesmo tratamento.

-Sou realmente muito estúpido! – seu tom de voz era de mágoa. – Por me preocupar tanto com alguém como você! – que as poucos transformou-se em desprezo.

-Não fale comigo assim... – pediu.

-Você viu o que fez? Viu!

**-Eu estava nervoso! E foi você quem começou! Não devia ter vindo atrás de mim. Tudo chegou ao ponto que chegou e o único responsável é você!** – afastou-se e tornou a recolher a varinha, guardando-a nas vestes.

**-Vai me culpar por querer te ajudar? Por me preocupar? Por querer estar com você? Draco, você vai me culpar por amar?**

**From the top of the first page**

Do topo da primeira página

**To the end of the last day**

Ao fim do último dia

**From the start in your own way**

Do começo a sua própria maneira

**You just want somebody listening to what you say**

Você só quer alguém ouvindo o que você diz

**It doesn't matter who you are**

Não importa quem você é

-Eu não disse nada disso!

-Pode não ter sido com essas palavras, mas foi exatamente o que você disse!

O loiro virou-se de costas e tornou a aproximar-se do lago. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito e fraziu o cenho irritado. Harry respirou fundo e ficou calado, esperando que ele se manifestasse de alguma forma...

-Não pode querer que eu seja quem eu não sou... – sua voz estava alterada, chorosa.

-Eu não quero que seja quem não é, quero apenas que me deixe te mostrar quem você poderia ter sido se...

-Se não tivesse tido os pais que tive... Os amigos... Os pensamentos e a educação doentia dada por comensais da morte. Não é disso que quer que eu me livre?

-Eu só quero que o Malfoy deixe o Draco ser o Draco. Que o deixe pensar livremente, que o deixe guiar pelo que ele quer ser guiado. Draco... Você não é como eles...

-Como tem tanta certeza? Como garante que eu não seria capaz de te matar, agora mesmo se eu quisesse...

-Exatamente, se você quisesse, mas você não quer, porque você é o Draco, e o Draco disse que me ama, que me ama desde o primeiro dia, desde o primeiro segundo... Você já teve tantas oportunidades de me matar e...

-Não soube aproveitar... – sua voz havia mudado.

-Vai se esconder atrás do Malfoy novamente? – perguntou ao notar que a atitude do loiro mudara.

-Eu não me escondo atrás dele, eu sou ele!

**Under the surface trying to break through**

Debaixo da superfície tentando ultrapassar

**Deciphering the codes in you**

Decifrando os códigos em você

**I need a compass, draw me a map**

Eu preciso de um compasso, desenhe um mapa para mim

**I'm on the top, I can't get back**

Eu estou no topo, eu não posso voltar

**-Ah, por favor! Não vamos voltar à estaca zero!**

-Quando um não quer dois não brigam. Eu nunca quis essa conversa, portanto nunca saimos da estaca zero.

-Você não me conta nada, não divide nada comigo, pare até que não confia em mim. Mas sempre que precisa, lá estou eu... Como acha que me sinto cada vez que me pede ajuda e não diz para que?

-Não tenho nada a contar, nada a dividir. Se isso lhe incomoda, não peço mais ajuda para nada...

**-CHEGA! Eu to cansado de ser uma porta aberta na sua vida!** – gritava. – **O lugar seguro para onde você volta quando se sente solitário. A certeza da espera quando precisa de carinho e até algum modo de extravasar o que sente, porque é covarde, não um pingo de coragem para mostrar quem realmente é e o que realmente quer! Não luta pelos seus interesses e só sabe procurar o Potter, como você diz, quando lhe convém... Eu cansei disso!**

-Então faça as suas escolhas...

Caminhou até ele e pôs-se a sua frente, sentia muito frio, mas precisava terminar aquele assunto, precisava dizer tudo que lhe estava entalado, precisava ser totalmente claro com Draco...

-Eu já fiz as minhas, falta você fazer as suas.

Encarou-o a espera de uma resposta.

-Não tenho nada a escolher, sou quem sou, goste ou não!

**The first line on the first page**

Da primeira linha na primeira página

**To the end of the last page**

Ao fim da última página

**You were looking at**

Voce estava olhando

**From the start in your own way**

Do começo a sua própria maneira

**You just want somebody listening to what you say**

Você só quer alguém ouvindo o que você diz

**It doesn't matter who you are**

Não importa quem você é

**It doesn't matter who you are**

Não importa quem você é

-Entendi...

Caminhava de volta para dentro da mata, estava completamente desnorteado com as atitudes do loiro. Parou e exitou, olhou para trás e o viu agachando-se novamente à frente do lago.

Draco escondeu o rosto nas mãos e começou a chorar. Suas lágrimas frias brilhavam a luz da lua que era refletida no lago e iluminava levemente sua margem...

Harry voltara a caminhar. Cada vez que tomava uma distancia maior do loiro, seu ritmo diminuia. Queria voltar, voltar para ele, mas não podia. Se não mudasse sua postura para com o loiro, seria sempre usado por ele. Por mais que lhe doesse, precisava tentar faze-lo entender que estava errado, mesmo que lhe ferisse muito o meio usado.

**You just want somebody listening to what you say**

Você só quer alguém ouvindo o que você diz

**You just want somebody listening to what you say**

Você só quer alguém ouvindo o que você diz

**It doesn't matter who you are**

Não importa quem você é

**It doesn't matter who you are**

Não importa quem você é

-Você não sabe como dói... – a voz de Draco saia fraca e trêmula, porém audível. – Não sabe como dói ser quem sou...

Harry parou e se virou, começando a caminhar lentamente de volta para o lago.

-Não sabe como dói agir do modo que ajo. Humilhando, desdenhando, ferindo as pessoas no seu ponto mais sensível. Pisando e usando todas elas do modo como melhor me convém... Não sabe o quanto é ruim ter que ser assim...

-O que estou tentando lhe dizer... É que você não tem que ser assim Draco, não mais...

-E o que eu faço daqui pra frente? Levanto a bandeira branca e entro pra Ordem da Fênix? E as pessoas que me rodeam... E as pessoas que te rodeam? Por mais que eu queira desistir de tudo isso, desistir de quem não sou, por mais que eu queira esquecer que o Malfoy um dia existiu, sempre haverá quem me lembre de sua existência...

Harry aproximou-se mais do loiro. Manteve-se parado a suas costas. Draco levantou-se depressa e abraçou-o, não dando-lhe chances de ver suas lágrimas. O moreno retribuiu o abraço, unindo os dois corpos na escuridão gélida do parque...

-O que eu mais desejei a minha vida toda, é a única coisa que não posso ter. Você foi o meu maior erro, e o meu maior acerto. Mas a cada briga, a cada conflito, a cada problema nessa maldita guerra, vejo as chances de felicidade diminuindo... E eu tenho medo...

**Is there anybody out there who**

Há alguém lá fora que

**Is lost and hurt and lonely too**

Está perdido, magoado e solitário também?

**Are they bleeding all your colours into one?**

Eles estão sangrando todas as suas cores em uma só?

**And if you come undone**

E se você sofrer

**As if you've been run through**

Como se você tivesse sido ferido por

**Some catapult it fired you**

Alguma catapulta que te atirou

**You wonder if your chance'll ever come**

Você se pergunta se sua chance chegará algum dia

**Or if you're stuck in square one**

Ou se você está de volta à estaca zero

-Porque hoje o que mais desejo, é te ver feliz...

Os olhos verdes afogaram-se em lágrimas. Harry apertou o abraço no loiro, puxando-o mais pra perto, tentando sentir mais uma vez aquele corpo que por muitas vezes fora seu.

Sentia como se nunca mais fosse te-lo daquele jeito, e precisava daquilo para poder realizar o desejo de Draco, precisava daquilo para ser feliz.

-Então por favor, não complete essa frase, por favor... – pediu ao loiro. – Não diga a última coisa que me faria feliz nessa vida... Não faça o que está prestes a fazer...

Puxou delicadamente o rosto de Draco e colou seu nariz ao dele...

-Por favor, não diga que vai embora, não me condene à morte...

Encarou-o e temeu cada segundo de espera por uma contestação. Desejava silenciosamente que ele não dissesse nada. Draco fechou os olhos e uniu seus lábios aos de Harry, fazendo sua escolha e terminando a discussão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A: **Quatro da madrugada, final de férias, achei a música bonitinha, não tinha mais o que fazer da vida, resolvi escrever. Achei a song-fic bonitinha e to colocando ela aqui pra manchar um pouco mais o meu nome no site... Faz favor, isso aí tá o Óh! Enfim...

Bju pros que vierem a ler

E já que leram, o que Review? Nada né? Hehehe!


End file.
